The present invention relates to a chemical formulation useful as a cleaner, degreaser, emulsifier and dispersant in industrial operations. The present formulation is particularly useful in industrial operations involved in removing oil spills at sea and for cleaning oil contaminated shorelines.
Major oil spills in both fresh and salt water continue to be of a major concern. Such oils spills damage marine life, contaminate water, pollute the shorelines and threaten the extinction of water foul and other wild life that depend upon an unpolluted environment.
Existing methods of controlling oil spills include fences, booms and skimmers to physically contain or remove oil on the water surface, coagulants which chemically interact with the oil, and absorbents such as straw which absorb the oil, have all shown some measures of success. However, more effective formulations and methods are needed to preserve our environment from the effects of oil spills.